With the constantly developed technologies, many electronic elements in electronic apparatus and devices operate at an increasingly high speed and produce more heat than before. As a result, there is an urgent demand for an improved heat sink. A conventional heat sink usually includes a large number of stacked heat radiating fins to achieve an enhanced heat radiating and dissipating effect. Therefore, it has become an important task for the electronic industrial field to research and develop newer, more efficient, and cost-effective heat radiating fins.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat radiating fin 1 and FIG. 2 shows the assembling of a plurality of the heat radiating fins 1 into a heat sink. As shown, the heat radiating fin 1 is formed at two lateral sides with two corresponding bent edges 11, on each of which a receiving slot 111 and a retaining catch 112 are formed. The conventional heat radiating fin 1 is also formed on a flat body 12 thereof with at least one through hole 10, via which a heat pipe 2 may be extended to thereby associate with the heat radiating fin 1. When two or more heat radiating fins 1 are stacked to form a heat sink, the retaining catches 112 on the bent edges 11 of a first heat radiating fin 1 are engaged with the receiving slots 111 on the bent edges 11 of a second heat radiating fin 1 located before the first heat radiating fin 1, so that the stacked heat radiating fins 1 are connected to one another.
To fabricate the conventional heat radiating fin 1, first bend two lateral sides thereof to form the two bent edges 11, and then form the receiving slots 111 and retaining catches 112 on the bent edges 11 by stamping or other suitable ways. Therefore, the forming of the conventional heat radiating fin 1 involves in many complicated machining procedures, and the forming of the heat sink by assembling the heat radiating fins 1 takes a lot of time and labor. Moreover, the forming of the receiving slots 111 and the retaining catches 112 by stamping produces a large quantity of scraps and is subject to high bad yield to further increase the overall cost of the heat radiating fin 1.
When the conventional heat radiating fin 1 is dismounted from the assembled heat sink, the receiving slots 111 and the retaining catches 112 on the bent edges 11 will more or less become deformed due to the external pressure applied to the heat radiating fin 1 for dismounting it from the assembled heat sink. Therefore, when the heat radiating fin 1 dismounted from the assembled heat sink is remounted to the heat sink, it would usually fail to fitly and tightly engage with other heat radiating fins 1 as before, and tends to separate therefrom.
In brief, the conventional heat radiating fin 1 has the following disadvantages: (1) it requires extra time and labor to fabricate; (2) many complicated fabricating procedures are involved to increase the manufacturing cost; (3) a large quantity of scraps is produced; and (4) the receiving slots and the retaining catches are easily deformed under external force, preventing the dismounted heat radiating fin from being fitly and tightly remounted to the heat sink. It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved heat radiating fin to overcome the drawbacks in the conventional heat radiating fin.